


Impressions

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's 12 Gimmauld Place challenge. Annabelle, 1957.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

Annabelle smiled wanly at the streetscape. She admitted that a London autumn night was probably not the most forgiving aspect, but she wasn't sure the house would ever look good from the outside.

Orion grasped her hand and lifted her into his arms before crossing the threshold. She giggled at his mannerisms.

He carried her upstairs to the main bedroom, which overlooked the lonely street. There would be time for a tour tomorrow, afterwards. But from what she had seen, it looked roomy and well built.

From the inside it was a fine house in which to raise a family.


End file.
